The Stars Above Us
by Breviary-Rose
Summary: Jane Foster dreams of seeing stars, but, first, she has to graduate high school! Caught between studying for her college interviews and satisfying a curiosity she harbors for a pair brothers, what's a girl to do! LOKANE!


**Jane Foster **wasn't the sort of girl to be reckoned with on a good day; however, on bad days, her guard was naturally lowered. Today, for instance, was a bad day. Waking up ten minutes later than normal, she had to forfeit the opportunity to tune in to her favorite science radio talk show. The morning's topic was focused on astronomy, specific to the discovery of a new black hole.

So there she was: standing and sulking by her locker. Upon opening the assigned hunk of hideaway metal, her book dropped from the stacking shelves too chaotic to have real organization. Crumbled up pieces of paper littered the locker.

Her head snapped down to where the text had slipped, seeing that another student must have kicked it, for it was further down the hall from where the locker was. She chided herself by sighing loudly, taking a step from where she stood. As she glanced up, however, she was rendered immobile.

Thor Odinson: the resident eye candy. The standard bits of information Jane had been able to acquire about him were rather dull. He was rich: at least his father was. He was arrogant, but prone to being a charming sweetheart. On rare occasions he would smile with his eyes as he observed his peers. The limelight suited him well.

But most of all, his was a specimen to be admired. He walked in utter perfection. His biceps were, to say the least, large and bold, often bursting out from his t-shirts. All the girls desired him in one way.

And Jane could not fail to disappoint in that regard, either.

Thor was good to her, though her social reputation amongst her peers demanded otherwise. She helped tutor him in subjects ranging from math, science, and theory in between. And in return, he gave her pointers on how she should really get more inclined to other colors excluding her standard red plaids.

Still, he meant well, she knew.

It was only on bad days that she even bothered to gawk at him as if she were a school girl in the forth grade. Jane didn't bother herself by hiding her admiration for his physique, either. Sure, she was amongst the shiest in her whole class; yet, somehow, she justified being open with her silly, ridiculous craving for even the sight of him.

All the girls openly fawned over him. So she wasn't being weird. Honest!

Her warm, brown eyes soaked him in, drunk on the shade of orange his shirt splayed. She felt her pupils widen with interest, but a nudge over her shoulder stole her attention.

Her head whipped over her shoulder as her body leaned back against the cool metal locker. Jane sighed when she only saw Darcy Lewis, a girl one year her junior that decided life was too dull not to live in the wild. Not that she lived in a shack in the forest or anything; the girl was simply a wild child, though not to be confused with a loose girl by any means.

Darcy sighed, "Jane."

The girl in question scoffed, "Oh, Darcy, don't give me that. I was just trying to locate a book I dropped."

The darker haired student licked her lips, "Mhmm, does your book have impossibly scrumptious abs, dear?"

"Shut up," Jane chuckled as she nudged her best friend with her palm.

Darcy shook her head and stared out at Thor dazed and dreamily, "Just admit it already. You're into him."

What girl doesn't want him to be inside her?" Jane quipped playfully.

The younger girl burst into laughter, throwing her arm over Jane's shoulders, "You're really perverted sometimes, ya know?"

Jane shrugged. "Eh, what can I say? Sex is and always will be the most primal, natural thing to exist amongst civilization and otherwise. It's a part of life. Why make a big fuss over it?"

Darcy drew closer, smiling knowingly, "You're just saying that because you're still a virgin. You don't know any better. Yet."

Jane reached around to pat Darcy on her cheek, "Silly sophomore, so are you."

The other girl sadly sighed, "That'll change before this Christmas, watch."

"In other news, were you able to catch any part of the discussion over the new black hole this morning?" Jane inquired, her eyes dulling with the recollection that she would have to read on it later, instead of spending time on her Physics homework.

Darcy shook her head, "This is why you'll never snag his attention, Jane. You're too smart for your own good. Nobody is interested in some black hole right now, especially in front of the man encompassing God himself."

Jane smiled, laughing a little before she tore it off of her features. She whined slightly when she realized her book was still somewhere in the hallway. "I need to find that book. It was the only book I haven't read regarding Earth's electromagnetic field."

Darcy patted Jane on her shoulder, "There, there." After a moment, Darcy pulled Jane close to her and lightly kissed her on the cheek, "Well, gotta run. I'll see you after third?"

Before she could answer, Darcy hurried herself down the hall toward her first class. Jane sighed, closing her locker and grunting. Her first period was English. _God_, she hated that subject.

What a way to start her morning...

She took only one step away from her locker before a hand awkwardly clutched her frail, small wrist. "Hey!" Jane uttered, glancing up to see a shade of green so dark, that her nerves instantly enraged, traveling through her at the speed of light.

The other Odinson boy: Loki.

Over the years the two of them had only quarreled as distant rivals struggling to stay at the top of their class. Both of their goals were to be valedictorian by graduation. Jane had spent all of last year trying to be familiar enough with her English class in order to make an A; however, she'd ended up with a B-.

His bitter, ensnaring silver-green hues pulverized all thoughts from her mind. They simply stared at each other.

He was so tall: much more so than her. He _towered_ over her and even his brother. He was not as built as his golden brother. Nor was he as vibrant. In fact, he was quiet unless provoked on a subject he was passionate about. There weren't too many of those, though, according to her memory.

Nearly all of their altercations—for they hadn't really _ever_ had a conversation—ended up with one party scathed and battered. Loki possessed a fine ability to command words and control the conversation as his whims carried him, a trait Jane also claimed on a more professional level.

Loki Odinson also enjoyed insulting others. By now, Jane's theory of there potentially being a reason behind it vanished. He had no credible—though no one _really_ had any excuse—to insult others.

The madman simply enjoyed it.

People in his circle of family and friends always remedialized it as a "silver tongue."

Jane swallowed. "Hello, Odinson."

He nodded curtly. In a quick, graceful fashion, he lifted an object—a book—before her eyes, slowly lowering it in a way that she assumed she should retrieve it; however, just as she reached for it, he dropped it to the ground.

The junior grunted, saying nothing.

The brooding boy narrowed his eyes and somewhat bent down so that he was closer to her. Finally, he opened his thin lips, "Astronomers have accurately measured - and thus confirmed the existence of - a rare intermediate-mass black hole about 400 times the mass of our sun in a galaxy 12 million light years from the Milky Way."

She lifted her brow, "What?"

The boy loomed over her, his eyes ensnaring her attention. "The talk show from this morning. The finding uses a technique never applied in this way before, and opens the door to new studies of these mysterious objects."

The bell rang, and he was quick to let her go. Even after a moment, she bent down to pluck the book from the floor, clutching it at her chest tightly as her fingers nearly shook at the pressure from holding it so tightly. Her breath staggered as she whispered, "Thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So kill me. Again. T_T. Please. A new story. Yes. This is a high school AU with characters brought in about the Marvel universe. I hope it will be different from others. I graduate this December. I know that is a long while, but I think most of my stories will resume then. I keep sitting down to write it, but get too absorbed in it, so I don't do my school work. Which is bad.

So I wanted something a bit more casual. This! :D


End file.
